dex_fischervests_parody_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Jumanji (DonaldDuckRockz Style)
Based on the movie spoofs Jumanji in 1995 in the year 2015. Cast # Alan Parrish - Spyro (Skylanders Academy) # Sarah Whittle - Cynder (Skylanders Academy) # Carl Bentley - Valiente (Ferdinand (2017)) # Judy Shepherd - Sylveon (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) # Peter Shepherd - Keldeo (Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem VS The Sword of Justice) # Van Pelt - Deathwing (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) # Young Alan Parrish - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Young Sarah Whittle - Ember (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) # Sam Parrish - Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) # Carol Parrish - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Billy Jessup - Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Nora Shepherd - Saphira (Eragon) # Exterminator - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Construction Worker - SpongeBob SquarePants # Caleb - Simba (The Lion King) # Benjamin - Kion (The Lion Guard) # Bum's Dog - Zygardog (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) # Paramedics - Eruptor and Pop Fizz (Skylanders Academy) # Pelican - Vlad Vladikoff (Dr. Seuss's Horton Hears a Who (2008)) # Louise - Isabelle (Animal Crossing) # Lion - Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) # Crocodile - Lizzie (Rampage (2018)) # Peter as a Monkey - Chespin (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) # Gun Salesman - Terrakion (Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem VS The Sword of Justice) # Mrs. Thomas - Princess Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Shoe Factory Bum - Lysandre (My Little Pokemon: Kalos is Magic) # Stampede - Mammoths (10,000 BC) # Bats - Bat Cronies (Young Dracula: The Movie) # Mosquitoes - Zingers (Donkey Kong) # Monkeys - Chompies (Skylanders) # Spiders - Komodo Dragons (The Lion Guard) # Judy and Peter's Parents - Cobalion and Virizion (Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem VS The Sword of Justice) # Two French Girls - Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) Scenes # Prologue/1869 # 1969/Malefor's Shoe Factory # Spike Discovers a Mysterious Game # Spike and Malefor's Argument # Jumanji Begins/Spike Gets Sucked In # 26 Years Later/Sylveon and Keldeo Moves In # A Haunted Rumor # Sylveon and Keldeo Play Jumanji/Hornets and Chompies # Indoraptor Attacks!/Spyro Returns # Searching for Spyro's Parents # Hornets Again!/Reverse Psychology # "It's Not Your Turn!"/Madame Serena is Cynder? # Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants # "I Won't Stop Playing!"/Deathwing Appears # It Isn't Thunder/Mammoth Stampede/Vlad Vladikoff Steals the Game # Keldeo Saves the Game/Valiente Arrests Spyro/Keldeo Cheated! # Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir Sav-A-Lot # To the Rescue/Chespin Grows a Tail # Indoor Monsoon/Lizzie Attack # Quicksand/Komodo Dragons # "Almost There With Much at Stake"/Earthquake # Spyro Wins/Back in 1969/Spike Makes Up with Malefor # Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 # End Credits Prologue Years ago, the humans have discovered a mysterious Jumanji game when all strikes resemblance bear the zoo of rising vicious animals. This year on 2015 will be presented when you don't try that at home. Welcome and this is the most wonderful parody of DonaldDuckRockz presenting... Category:DonaldDuckRockz